Phantom Pain
by x.Vivace
Summary: Meliodas found himself smirking at the thought of how ironic it was that a never-healing wound on his side stirred the never-healing wounds of his heart. Angst and fluff warnings, mild mentions of adult behavior.
**A/N: I've been wanting to write something or this fandom since I watched the first season a little bit ago. I was driving home from work and Spotify played a song that gave me some inspiration ( _My Immortal_ by Evanescence). Please enjoy~!**

 **..**

Pale, blue-toned moonlight shone through Meliodas's bedroom window.

It was a silver drape of peace and hope, though the summer day that had preceded the scene was anything but. Meliodas's aqua eyes narrowed in discomfort as he cradled the bandages wrapped around his ribcage (or, rather, what lie beneath the now-blood-soaked linen). He inhaled deeply, recoiling at the pain in the same instant.

 _Baby,_ he thought. He'd given and received much worse injuries than the one that ailed him now. He knew it was just a flesh wound, but he couldn't help but to be caught in his own feelings—he'd felt this pain before; the same wound in the same place. A decade ago, when the world was an arguably safer place for himself and his fellow knights.

 _Knights._

Bless the soul of the holy knight who had been sent after the bounty on his head this time.

Meliodas could _still_ smell her blood.

Though he hadn't escaped the fight scot-free himself (hence the pulsing sword slice out of his side), he did feel a hint of remorse for the poor lambs sent to the slaughter from Liones. Contrary to what the populace believed, killing people wasn't exactly the dragon sin's _favorite_ pass time.

Oh his favorite pass time was much more...

He chuckled to himself. quietly, laying a hand gently on his chin as a memory awakened itself in his consciousness.

.

"I swear, if you grab my bust one more time, I'll cut off your-"

Liz was promptly interrupted by a hot hand placed on her cheek. Her features softened as she met gazes with wide, blue-green eyes. The noisy tavern seemed to disappear around herself and Meliodas as he cocked his head and smiled, looking more like a little kid than she was comfortable with.

"Meli—ODAS!"

The hand that wasn't on her cheek had made its way down to the apple of her bum that was hanging off the tiny oak bar stool, and she felt pressure as he gave it a couple good squeezes. She was quick to swat his hand away.

"You said I can't touch your breasts. You said nothing about your bottom," he chimed, as cheerful as ever.

"You're nothing but a moth drawn to flame when it comes to females, I swear." Liz shook her head. She should have known better than to hang out with Captain Meliodas after a holy knight mission. He never would stop pestering her about it. He'd asked every day for months to buy her a drink, but little did she know, he held no plans to let it stop at just one drink on one occasion.

"What a perfect metaphor, since moths are only attracted to the hottest of flames." Meliodas gave a cute wink, then raised his eyebrows innocently.

He looked like such a child, but the conversation, the arguments, the combat techniques, and flirting—it was all rated R. Nothing about his personality was as young as his appearance. Before she could suppress it, Liz realized she was a little flattered by his compliment, and it shone bright with her bashful smile. She took a sip of her foaming ale in a meager effort to hide the expression, but Meliodas had seen it.

He had seen it and he knew—he _knew—_ he would never, ever forget the first time his relentless flirtation had drawn out that beautiful smile that could end 1000 wars, make the sun shine when it was raining, and part seven seas all at once.

.

The window he was sat in front of was cracked just barely enough for Meliodas to hear the chirping of crickets and tree frogs, and to smell the moist summer heat on the breeze. The part of Britannia they were settled in was especially delightful in the hot months, because of a lively local river with waters bluer than Elizabeth's magnificent, royal eyes and wildlife that was diverse and colorful. He had been planning on suggesting a dip that evening, however the newly-acquired wound on his ribcage sent that idea to hell.

He sighed wistfully at the thought of Elizabeth in her underwear, splashing him playfully with a refreshing wave of river water.

Like that time he and Liz had wandered away from the rest of their squadron after the end of that one mission...

.

The moonlight was flush white on the surface of the small hot spring. Meliodas had spotted it when the sun was gleaming at midday, in the middle of their mission. Needless to say, he had made sure his team ended up requiring a night's stay in the town closest.

"This place is magical," whispered Liz, afraid to break the shy almost-silence of the natural location.

"I thought so myself," Meliodas said, much louder than his female counterpart. His voice, however, was muffled by his undershirt as he tugged it over his head.

It was dark, but the couple's eyes were both adjusted and Liz's lingering gaze at the muscles on his chest and arms did not go unnoticed by Meliodas. Neither did her nervous smile as he undid his leather belt and began to remove his pants.

"Whoa, wait. Are you getting naked?" She asked, and the tone of her voice was hard to pinpoint. A little flustered, a little heated. Meliodas wouldn't have bet his life on it, but he wondered if he even caught a hint of lust in her words.

"Well, I wasn't going to, but if you insist." And with that, he hopped out of the legs of his pants and underwear and did a cannonball into the spring.

Liz's cheeks took on a rosy tint that rivaled the color of her hair, and she crossed her arms stubbornly. "You're not getting me naked tonight, captain."

Meliodas leaned forward onto a large rock that bordered the hot spring, his legs sprawled and floating behind him. His muscular butt made two pale islands on the surface of the water.

"Aww, but why not?" His pout was lippy and cute, and his sad eyes could make anyone's heart break.

Even so, Liz managed a small smile. Her eyes took in his appearance, his round face surrounded by a messy mane of golden hair, the tips dripping drops of water onto the rock that was supporting him. His arms were bulky with muscle from years of sword practice and martial arts. Though he appeared quite youthful, his good looks were charming. All she saw when she looked at him was a handsome and brave soldier—at least, he had his moments.

Feeling a sudden cold breeze, she stripped down to her underwear and stepped into the spring. She didn't feel as embarrassed any more by the fact that he was naked underneath the water's surface, so she gave him a little smile to clear up his pout—that smile he adored more than anything.

Needless to say, it worked and the two were soon holding one another, backs against that supporting rock, facing the big full moon.

After a long moment of silent emotions, a deep connection that flowed through their veins, Meliodas cleared his throat.

Liz lifted her head from it's cradle on his muscled chest. "Hmm?"

"Can I be honest with you, Liz?" Meliodas's stomach fluttered anxiously—something he would never admit had happened. A holy night of the kingdom of Liones did _not_ get butterflies. But if any time called for it, it was now. He was going to tell Liz—this woman he had grown closer to than any other person in his kingdom or any other kingdom—that he loved her. He loved her more than he loved himself, or his best friend, or the king or his broken sword. He loved her more than he knew how to handle. In fact, his genitals were not doing a very good job of hiding that love and he just prayed she wouldn't—

"Meliodas, is that your...?" Liz pointed to another little island on the surface of the water, and this one had a little slit right through the middle.

He quickly pulled away and resumed his position, face down in the water and leaning forward onto the surface of the rock. He kept silent, knowing he had screwed up his chance to tell her for the evening, even though he had planned it out so perfectly.

"Was that your honest statement you wanted to make, captain? You have an erection?" she pushed him to talk, amusement in her tone. He was surprised she wasn't angry, since that was her normal reaction to his sexual advances.

He let the idea of still telling her how he felt simmer in his brain, until he spotted a fluff of pink hair out of the corner of his eye. Meliodas turned and met eyes with his beautiful, sweet Liz, and he smiled, wide and happy.

Before he could give a cute remark to mend the situation, Liz spoke and her words were harmonious.

"Captain, I think I love you."

It was said as a matter of fact despite her word choice, and he had no issues gathering a response. He kissed her, once on her petite lips, but for a long time. When he pulled away, his response was already on the tip of his tongue.

"Liz, you mean everything to me. I promise I will always protect you and fight alongside you in this mad world. I love you too."

.

"I _cherished_ you," Meliodas whispered to himself. The tough guy he was, he ignored the tears that were now streaking down his face, and he smiled. Liz's soul was a precious gem, and her fighting spirit and tough nature gleamed gorgeously.

He could never let anyone see him so upset, and thankfully he was the only one in the tavern still awake at the ungodly hour it had crept to. Meliodas reached for a glass of tea that had long since gone cold and bitter, but he took a sip anyway, knowing it was prepared by Elizabeth, infused with her loving nature and healing powers.

As if she heard her name in his thoughts, the princess stirred in their shared bed. "Sir Meliodas, are you alright?"

Her voice was gentle and sleepy, and he was grateful he was sitting with his back to her. His desk faced the only window in the room, which was adjacent to the bed.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I am wonderful now that I've heard your sweet voice," he said, being sure to smile so she'd hear it in his tone.

And she did, which she signaled with a quiet giggle. He heard her get up, so he quickly wiped away any remaining tears from his cheeks.

"Let me make you some more tea," she said quietly, and without letting him protest she took his mug from his hands and wandered downstairs to the kitchen.

He listened to her receding footsteps and stared at his knees, idly fiddling with the tail of his bandage. Meliodas wondered if after he was all healed up, he would have another scar on that side. It was feint, but there was a small, thin strip of white skin that followed one of his ribs. He had many scars from battle, but this one was from a training incident.

.

"You move with power and grace but you aren't fast enough, Liz," Meliodas said, dodging strike after strike of Liz's blunted training sword.

Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she searched for an opening in his defenses. However, it had been at least two hours, and the man was a complete brick wall. Sweat left streaks in the dirt on both their bodies, and her breathing was weighted and struggling with the exercise. She knew she didn't have much of a chance of beating captain Meliodas in one on one combat—no one did—but she also knew the only way to win was to keep training.

So they sparred, moving all around in the otherwise empty arena. They moved for hours, dancing at an impasse to the music of clinking swords and chain-mail armor.

"I know you have more fight in you," Meliodas said after another half hour had passed. "You are a tough girl, a holy-freaking-knight of the glorious and ruthless kingdom of Liones."

He was long out of breath and ready to take a break, and he knew she was, but what kind of captain didn't challenge his squadron to fight with all their might?

"I'm not the least bit tired," Liz fibbed, an indignant smirk on her lovely features.

"Good, because I could go for hours. Just like last night, remember?" Meliodas smiled big and proud at his reference to the passion they had shared the previous night, in his own home. The two were a known couple by then, and it was no secret they were planning on moving in together.

With renewed energy at the reminder of what they could be doing instead, Meliodas found himself pinning Liz against the stone wall of the arena, his training sword angled against her neck. His face went from tired and concentrated to gleaming and victorious in an instant, and he gave a toothy smile.

Meliodas tossed his sword behind him and placed a quick kiss on his lover's neck, where his blade was moment before. He then did not hesitate afterward to shrug out of his chain-mail vest and discard it in the same fashion as his sword.

Liz was unamused, her face set with stubbornness. "Tomorrow, I will kick your ass, captain. I swear."

"I will be right here, same time, same place, Liz," he gloated, though a secret part of him wished she would beat him, because he knew he deserved the ass-kicking for all the years of groping her. He smirked at the thought and backed up toward the area's only exit. He raised his hands to his shoulders and shrugged before continuing, "But for now, we should probably find some dinner and take it back to my place."

She rolled her eyes at his perverted smirk and teased right back: "I think we'll have to eat out tonight. I have to get some rest for our training session tomorrow."

"Nothing is more relaxing than a home cooked meal-" Meliodas was cut short when he stumbled on something behind him (his training equipment!). He lost his balance quickly and felt air rush past his ears. When he landed, he felt instant pain in the side that hit the ground. He grabbed at the wound, surprised when he saw blood begin to color the sleeve of his undershirt.

"Meliodas!" Liz shrieked and rushed to his side. She kneeled beside him in the red clay that made up the floor and immediately started inspecting his wound. "You must have landed on your sword. Good thing it was blunted for training, otherwise you'd be in two pieces. Still, we should take you to the infirmary."

"Ah, this is nothing," he protested, ever the stubborn one when it came to his own injuries. But when he tried to get up, Meliodas's cheeks and forehead turned a dull shade of purple, and his face scrunched up in pain.

He let her escort him to the infirmary.

.

Sometimes Meliodas still felt phantom pains from that injury. He could easily recall how the kingdom's doctor told him the dull sword had chipped one of his ribs, and with the advances in medicine nothing past rudimentary, it would never heal correctly.

And now he had more scar tissue to pile over it.

Melodious found himself smirking at the thought of how ironic it was that a never-healing wound on his side stirred the never-healing wounds of his heart.

"What are you smiling at, Sir Meliodas?"

Elizabeth's voice was a gentle song that brought him back from his memories. His eyes trailed up and met her reflection on the window in front of his desk. His smirk molded into a signature big grin and he spun around to meet his beautiful roommate's royal blue eyes—or at least the one that wasn't always covered with a tuft of snowy bangs.

"I heard you coming back and I got excited." He shrugged innocently.

Elizabeth giggled and made her way across the room to give Meliodas his tea, her oversized white night gown trailing behind her like a wedding train.

"You're too kind, sir. I added honey to your tea this time, give it a taste!" She held out the mug, and a tentacle of steam reached toward the open window, following the breeze.

He nodded and drank it hungrily, begging for the warmth and love of Elizabeth to course through his veins. When the cup was empty, he set the mug down on his desk with a hefty _thump_ and breathed a refreshed _"ahhhh"_.

Meliodas immediately felt better, physically _and_ emotionally.

 **..**

 **A/N: I know it's a bit of a random ending, but I didn't want to write much more angst and emotional stuff, since Meliodas doesn't really show his emotions too frequently. I hope it's IC and you enjoyed the little bit of angsty-fluff.**


End file.
